Innocent Soul
by Slytherinrouge
Summary: Marriskha is a hidden in the shadows,almost a slave to the Count Dracula.Will she ever learn to love this monster?set during the film of Van Helsing
1. Hidden in the shadows

Innocent soul 

She could hear the heartbeat growing faster and faster and she grinned. As she did, two sharp fangs slipped down from under her fangs. She could track the heartbeat easily and it was coming from the upper part of the house. Her fangs almost glistened in the moonlight. She slowly walked up the grand stairs; she loved it when her food made a challenge for her. She opened the door and her eyes laid upon a petite girl, fear in her eyes, frightened of the fact she was being chased. The young vampire cursed for hunting such a young girl.

Her master would most likely laugh at her 'petty little soul' and the brides would laugh at her disgrace of being one of the undead. She shook her head, in a way of telling the girl that all was well and turned out of the room. She had never wanted to be a vampire, as most vampires did and she still believed her soul was still alive. She prayed to God every day for to ask for her forgiveness and only killed when necessary. Even though the master scoffed at her praying, however much it pained her, she still prayed in tears begging for her life. She was very different from the brides, as she was not a bride but a secret weapon of the Count, only used for the most deadly of plans. It only angered Aleera for she was very much like their master; she was less stronger than him, true, yet she possessed his anger, domination and determination. She had a wise mind and acted passed her years (only twenty years of age). She hid in the shadows and acted as if she was the Counts' personal bodyguard. The Count had turned her for she was stronger than the others and was also strong in mind. Because of this she did not act at all like the brides, needy and obeyed his every word, she questioned his every motive and kept him on his toes almost every day. This only angered Aleera more for the young vampire almost acted, to her, like the master's queen and not to mention the fact that she also wore black only to keep herself different from the brides. Aleera saw her as a threat, an insect that needed to be squashed. Verona, the wife to the Count tried to keep the peace, Evelyn, the second youngest only obeyed her master, without question. Yet the young vampire furthered her motives. The Counts secret weapon called his brides whore dogs, firstly for they were only used to bear his children and dogs for they obeyed his every word. On good days, she called them his slaves, occasionally to their faces save for Verona.

The vampire respected the first (as she was known) for she almost saved her from Aleera, true, she could kill easily yet her master would not be too pleased. Yet it did not stop her from sickly mimicking their every word in a child's type of voice, insulting their easily programmed little minds.

The young vampire came to a broken window, thinking why a little girl lived, alone in an empty, broken down house, she turned into her bat-like form and flew back to her home, although it would never be home to…Marriskha.


	2. Authors note

A/N

Marriskha is NOT Marriskha in my story. Yet Evelyn is Marriskha instead, because I love the name Marriskha so much. As always, I don't own anything of Van Helsing, save my own character. I'm kinda undecided if Dracula should die in the end, but I'm sure everyone would agree that he has to, although Dracula never dies, his essence still lives and he goes back to hell. Please no flames if you want to insult my story please keep it to yourself and give me advice instead on insults. Hope you enjoy it! I've got a theatre studies exam on the 9th, so I'll try do as many chapters I can. Thanks!


	3. Vladislaus Dragulia and the forgotten

After searching the entire castle for Igor (she needed blood despite the fact she was against drinking from a human being) or the dwegis she decided to pay a little visit on her master. Although she was against him being her 'master', she was not owned by anyone. She entered his large sleeping chambers. The room echoed coldness and emptiness. The brides did not dare wake him, yet Marriskha was not one of them. She opened his coffin as the sun was just setting. Hoping the brides would be away for some time, she shook him fully aware that vampires were heavy sleepers. Now Marriskha had never kissed the Count for she loathed his tricks and his touch, thinking she was his. This only angered her more when he touched her cold lips, feeling his tongue trying to enter her mouth, yet she had always pushed him away, once, even slapped him.

She closed her eyes, praying to God that he would forgive her for kissing the son of the devil. She then opened her eyes for a split second as her lips touched his. He slowly opened his eyes and only for a moment, she felt something in her dead heart, a quick flutter, little did she know her hollow master felt the same. "How come you do not do that every night?" his thick Transylvanian accent rang through the empty room. She had to smile at this remark. "I have not seen that smile for a long time" he continued, pulling her down and this time, she did not refuse for she needed blood and she felt tired and almost weak. She lay beside him for the first time in five years. He smiled at her obeying and then frowned, he sensed her lack of blood. "A vampire needs to feed my Marriskha, you are weak and need blood," he whispered and she nodded. "Drink" he looked into her eyes and again, she felt something, she sensed something in the Count, some feeling in his hollow body. "I sense something in you" she spoke her thoughts and she took his hand, and for the first time, he was allowed to touch her. He took it further and laid his hands on her body, she breathed, letting her body rise and fall, she was enjoying his touch. "Kiss me again," she whispered, not wanting to break this moment, yet scared of what they were doing. She was weak, weak enough to let the Count hypnotise her into letting him touch her, but she knew, he was not. She was allowing him to be with her. He leant down heads so close and kissed her. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and they held their first passionate kiss and for once, she felt contented. He broke the kiss and said to her, "drink from me". She looked up at him, "you will allow me? But you do not let your brides drink from you…why me?"

"You are not them, you are different and more…unique". The young vampire was touched at the Count's words and yet surprised that he was showing his kindness towards her. Her fangs unsheathed at the mention of feeding and she leant towards his neck. She kissed him gently in a way of thanking him. Before she could bite into him, he pushed her away and shouted "Evelyn!" and jumped down from the coffin, awaking the bats of the night. Marriskha knew the bond was broken and she realised it was never meant to be. The brides came first and always would be, she would come last. Aleera and Verona flew into the chambers, the Count walked towards them wondering why his second bride was gone. "We lost Evelyn", Verona moaned to her master and Marriskha had the energy to roll her eyes, at least one of them was gone. "There there, my darlings…I shall find another bride", the Count replied, not that caring towards their loss. Marriskha froze; she was the last and forgotten. "Do we mean so little to you?" Aleera angrily said, forgetting her place.

"Have you no heart?" Verona asked him, sadly. Yet Marrishka heard no reply, as, from her hunger and weakness, she had fainted.


	4. Blood flow

Marriskha opened her eyes and she knew they had given her blood, for she felt warm and full. She frowned slightly, remembering the previous events with her 'master' and she hated herself her weakness, yet blamed it for the lack of blood. She came to the conclusion she needed it more in her brain than in her heart. She slowly got up and have a small yelp, realising she was in a coffin and in a completely different room. She remembered the masters' plans and came to the conclusion she was in castle Frankenstein. She looked outside the window and saw in the distance the shattered mill and she knew she was right. The flashback of the monster dying, knowing it was the key, came back to her. They had attempted to bring their children to life once and now that the key was destroyed the brides had given up hope, save for their master. Marriskha, having not even thought of mating her master, detested the offspring and kept away from them for they also gave off an off-putting smell, almost like death itself. The door opened, causing the young vampire to jump. It was the Count, looking somewhat, concerned. "Ah, I am pleased to see you are awake" he spoke as he walked over to her. She did not look at him and he knew she was angry, yet he decided to make her a challenge again and decided to question her, instead of rummaging through her thoughts like a book. He had turned the young woman because she was different and reminded him of what he was ever so like, anger, passion and the need for power and control. Yet he knew, she would never turn evil, for she loved her God too much and would never turn away from him…much to his annoyance. Yet he did have a foreign feeling for her, which only angered him more. He was the son of the devil, a hollow creature and no man, although this confused him, the feeling grew slightly, every moment he saw her. To him, she was a radiant beauty yet as he was her master, she would never know his thoughts. He laid his hand on her cheek, for the need of her, to touch her, was unbearable to him. She backed away, quickly enough for his eyes to flash with anger; she had refused him for too long. She returned the look, she was cold now and he had done that. "I cannot bear it when you touch me, to be your slave in the dark, beckoning your every order!" she yelled and the Count forgot his feelings for her and grew anger, anger that she was refusing him, yet again. "You and your whores, seeing you together, forgetting me all of the time!" she continued, wanting him just to see how lonely she was. Yet the Count ignored it, he bared his fangs, grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. He placed his hand on her neck, squeezing it hard, hard enough to give her ultimate pain. She had not felt so much pain since he turned her. "You dare to call my brides whores, you dare to shout at me!" he shouted at her, frightening her. He did not realise he was breathing; yet he was breathing hard. Marriskha closed her eyes, in fear. He ignored this and bit hard into her neck, the crimson blood started to flow into his mouth. She hated him eve more, for needlessly feeding on her, for hurting her, yet she did not care. She hated him and everything in her forsaken life, she would always be alone. Panic coursed through her veins, he was drinking too much blood, in anger. For one split second, she thought he was killing her, yet she felt too weak to push him away. She let out a cry of pain and defeat. Realising what he was doing, he let go, she fell onto the floor…he had taken too much.


	5. I need you

The Count knelt beside her, guilt rising. He had taken too much, needlessly. But however…he needed her, yet looking at her gasping for life, pale face he did not deserve such a soul. Dracula turned her around, and she drew back, in fear. "Forgive me", he whispered, almost pleaded to her. She froze, the Count was asking for forgiveness, the one thing he thought had forgotten. She did not know what to do, she was once again, afraid of this dark creature, for it had taken a long time to stand up to him, to be the person she was now. It had taken a long time to live and forget. Not knowing what to say she whispered in return, "you have more important things to do…my lord". She had never called him master, or lord, as she did not respect him. He soon grew accustomed to her calling him by name and soon grew to like it. He only allowed her to call him Vladislaus, as the name seemed to purr off her tongue, this only angering Aleera and the others of course. "They do not matter now. Our children will live and the Valerious family will soon cease to exist. But I need you, now, Marriskha", he suddenly closed his eyes; he had not meant to utter these words. She was surprised at this and once again, he confused her. "You are starting to scare me, my lord. First I sense something from you…a feeling…an emotion that I thought you incapable of. You feed of you, like a monster and then you ask me, of all people for forgiveness", she looked into his cold, icy blue eyes, they were boring into hers. A dwergi came and handed Vladislaus a goblet of blood. He helped her up so she could drink, and for once she enjoyed the taste, and need of blood. Her head became clearer, he needed her? "Why do you need me so?" she asked, looking at him once again. He was in a crouch position, and a lone strand of his dark hair came to lie beside his face, and she placed it back, behind his ear. He was touched at this little move of hers and smiled. She then, almost suddenly felt warmed by this smile and returned it. He was thinking of what he always thought in the lonely dark. That was why they were so alike, Marriskha and he. They were alone and always had been. No one would know his thoughts, they may question them, but he kept himself to himself, he trusted no one and for that, he was dammed for eternity. Although he did not speak his mind, he decided to give her something to think about. "You, as I have said before, are different from the others. You have passion and strength, yet wisdom beyond your years. It is as if, you know me", he faltered; he did not want to give too much away. He could see in her eyes, curiosity and it seemed for a split second; the young vampire cared for this monster before her. She was about to speak, when Igor, the Counts' manservant entered the room, Marriskha was repulsed at his deformed self. "Master, it is ready". She knew what he was talking about…the birth of their offspring.


End file.
